1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a hook shaft balance connection structure and, in particular, to a hook shaft balance connection structure that can release the coupling of two hooks at a farther distance at about the same time.
2. Related Art
The open/close mechanism of the laptop computer body (lower cover) and the display (upper cover) is schematically shown in FIG. 1. Both the left and right ends of the upper edge of the upper cover are provided with a hook (not shown). A coupling part 801 hidden inside the lower cover 900 is manipulated by a long push button 800 at the center of the edge of the lower cover to release the hooks. For this kind of open-close mechanism, the long push button 800 and the coupling part are often integrally formed for a direct, connection. If no force is imposed on the central part of the long push button 800 (e.g., the force is imposed on the left or right side of the long push button 800), then the displacement of the coupling part 801 on the force side is larger than that on the other side. In that case, only the hook closer to the force imposing point is released. Therefore, the user has to push exactly the central part of the long push button 800 or push the long push button 800 several times in order to decouple the upper and lower covers. This is very inconvenient.
It is necessary to improve the open/close mechanism of such push buttons, so that the user can release the couplings of both hooks at the same time by pushing any part of the button.